BludgerHitting Bugger
by theessenceofsyd
Summary: Angelina Johnson gets a bit angry at Fred during Quidditch practice. Slight AJ/FW.


_A/N: So I thought this up when I was getting really angry at this one girl and I began to think of what would be annoying at Quidditch practice and who would do said annoying things. So I came up with this story. I hope you enjoy it!_

_By the way, Angelina Johnson's POV. I always sort of liked her and Fred together. I am not very specific on this ship though. Oh, and I don't own this stuff. Sadly._

**Bludger-Hitting Bugger**

Fred was really pissing me off. Had been, pretty much the entire practice, from the moment Wood showed us the long line of drills that we were going to do today, with the especially tedious and boring ones going to the Chasers. So of course, Fred turns to his brother and says, "Whoa, really sucks to be a Chaser today, doesn't it?" Because I really needed reassuring of that.

And then the bloody wanker followed me right on my tail. I stopped a couple of times, hoping he would keep flying, but no. Of course not. We must continue annoying Angelina to no end, mustn't we Fred?

"Would you like to fly in front of me?" I say in the sweetest, most angelic voice I can muster in this state of mind.

He scrunches his face up and sighs a bit. Yeah right, like you weren't all up my ass just to bug me. JUST GO AHEAD OF ME AND BE DONE WITH IT YOU BERK!

Almost as if he heard my thoughts, he raises his eyebrows at me and flies ahead. Thank Godric.

But no, wait. He turns around. "What drill am I supposed to be doing now?"

I want to just fall of my broom and die. Please. Just remove me from this misery. Like it wasn't hard enough remembering MY incredibly long list of drills, let's just throw in another twenty or so drills to keep track of for this stupid git.

"I am not sure Fred," I sing back to him. I am really managing well. "Why don't you ask your brother? You know, that guy who does the exact same drills as you? Unlike me, who has a completely different list?"

He shrugs and flies off. That boy seriously has nothing better to do than bother me.

In my rage, I completely ignore the quaffle that Katie throws at me and it hits me over my head. "Nice catch, Ang!" I hear from across the field. I hope one of those bludgers comes back around and kills that boy. Preferably painfully.

* * *

Once he finally moved to the other side of the field, where he no longer could be in my constant presence, I began to get a hang of some of the drills. Wood yelled at some clueless first year who started taking pictures of us practicing. If there is one thing to be learned from that experience, it is that it does not matter if you are in our own house, if you take pictures of us flying during practice and Wood is in one of his "modes," you will be accused of being a Slytherin spy. But that was funny all the same and it gave us an opportunity to make fun of Wood and his paranoia. So thanks to a bit of concentration on the drills, and that kid (whom I shall have to thank later) my foul mood was lifted a bit.

I actually began to wonder if maybe I was being a bit too bitchy to Fred. I mean, I hadn't had the best of days to begin with and he just jumped right over to my bad side. Even if I tried not to display my anger, I am sure he felt it. He has that weird thing going on where he can read ANYONE. He knows exactly how you are feeling. I guess it comes a bit from being a twin, but it is also just Fred. He always knows when to someone needs some cheering up. And that cheering up normally did involve being an annoying bugger, just like he was today. So I was really getting angry at him for being Fred. I can't really be angry at him for being himself, can I?

After my shower and clean clothes, I was sure that this was the truth. Fred deserved a clean slate from me. I would pretend the whole angry at him thing never existed. It was very hard to stay mad at him for long.

I felt someone drape their arm around my shoulder as I walked up to the castle.

"Hey," he said, leaning in closer to my face, "You know that every time that I annoy you, it is out of love, right?"

I giggled. "Of course, Fred," I gave him a slight smile. Not my famous Holy-Merlin-I'm-going-blind smile, but just a nice smirk.

Apparently that has some powers too though, because Fred tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

Nope, I can never stay mad at that bloke.

* * *

_A/N: reviewersequalLOVE!_

* * *


End file.
